Como si fuera aquella primera vez 2
by CarlaPink87
Summary: Despues de aclarar su situacion como pareja Souichi y Morinaga deben reforzar su relacion ya que por culpa de un viaje laboral de Morinaga a su querido novio Souichi le entra un poco de miedo y nervios por volver a encontrarse con su amante despues de unos meses de estar separados.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas Noches!1 Como estan? Creo que tengo abandonado aqui el negocio pero creo que no importa asi que el otro fic Diario de un Corazón deshauciado ya vere como lo sigo, como que no tengo la maldad necesaria para continuarlo y hacer lo que planeo. Asi que mientras dejo esta pequeño fic que tampoco se para donde va pero que será muy cortito de unos 6 capitulos asi de peques como este, y siento que es como una continuacion de mi oneshot con el mismo nombre por eso solo le agrego el 2 a este xDDD ** no tenia idea que nombre ponerle ****

 **Espero lo disfruten, a mi me gusta!**

 **Recordando que los personajes no pertenecen, son del manga yaoi Koi suru Boukun de Hinako Takanaga.**

 **Y pues a leer!**

* * *

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, que ahora el solo pensarlo inquieta mucho a un tirano de ojos miel.

- **Que voy a hacer ahora? Como debo comportarme ahora que he aceptado el que seamos una pareja… y formal, ¡una pareja formal!-** En su habitación se encuentra senpai, como todas las noches, intenta trabajar en alguno de sus tantos reportes. Pero por algún motivo su mente no planea trabajar más por esa noche.

 **-Creo que por hoy es suficiente de esto** , **lo continuare mañana.-** En sus pensamientos solo se podía apreciar un solo pensamiento. Si, una vez más ese ser tan molesto y a veces tan irritante, según sempai. Se escurría como una real babosa entre sus pensamientos.

Alejándose de la mesa aun sentado en la silla de su escritorio respira profundo dejando salir un gran suspiro de su boca. -¡ **Morinaga! Ese tarado…-** un poco molesto con sus propios pensamientos se levanta y decide mejor despejar un poco su mente.

- **Como si no tuviera mejores cosas en que pensar-**

Se dirige a la cocina ahora con un solo objetivo en mente. **_Un café…_** es lo que ahora pide su cuerpo, tal vez con eso logre relajar el cuerpo y despejar su mente.

Al llegar a la cocina un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia rodea todo el lugar. La soledad! Ese sentimiento es con lo que ha estado conviviendo día tras días desde que él partió. Sin ser vista pero tan perceptible que ha convivido con ella y se ha acostumbrado a la cruda presencia del silencio que lo acompaña. Esas dos sensaciones son las que le han acompañado por cerca de 6 meses.

Quién lo diría, se juro no extrañarlo pero fue una gran mentira… lo extraña y desearía que estuviera ahí, tal vez si lo odie cuando actúa de un modo arrebatado e invade su espacio personal.

Ahora se burla de sus propios pensamientos y sonríe ligeramente… **-ja! Mi espacio personal…? desde cuando he perdido tan preciado espacio, que ahora mismo extraño el compartirlo contigo. -**

 ** _-Es extraño_** \- piensas. Pero es así, su YO de hace algunos años estaría feliz de la soledad y el enorme espacio que en ese momento tiene para él solo. Pero no… simplemente ya no es el mismo. No hay manera de negarlo, lo extraña, y lo necesita a su lado.

Con una taza de café en mano se dirige a la sala. Se acomoda en el sillón decidido a ver Televisión al encender el aparato elige cortar con la molesta soledad y romper el frio que provoca el silencio que ahora le rodea.

Se acomoda en el sillón listo para distraerse un poco pero una vez más **– ¿qué estarás haciendo?** Ahora solo habla consigo mismo. En ese momento el aparato frente a él es totalmente ajeno para él, ya que nunca lo considero un invento que fuera productivo para la sociedad.

Ahora un nuevo acto involuntario que ha adquirido le hace voltear a ver aquel aparato y le sonríe. En el fondo de su corazón es tanta su necesidad de sentirlo cerca que ahora ha nacido en él un extraño gusto especial por cierta programación nocturna en el canal de variedades.

 **-¡Pero que estupidez es esta!-** Sonríe por lo tonto que puede llegar a ser ese tipo de programas. Aun se pregunta como es posible que pueda perder tiempo en ver ese tipo de cosas. Es más, nunca se imagino viendo ese canal.

Se cansa de tan poca cultura en la programación resolviendo en que es tiempo de regresar a la habitación. Sin antes dar por terminado ese día, así con su fiel cigarrillo se encamina para por fin llegar al cuarto.

 **-¡Morinaga!-** dices su nombre acompañado de un suspiro con el cual también dejas escapar el humo de la última calada al cigarrillo.

Recostándose en la cama no hace más que pensar en lo ultimo dicho por aquel oji verde en su última llamada hace solo tres días

 **–** **Ahora que pretendes… ¡idiota!** Decir aquello provoca un ligero sonrojo al recordar lo que ese imbécil dijo en esa ocasión.

 ***** Recuerdo *****

Un día más como cualquier otro en la Universidad, se encontraba sempai en el laboratorio. Estaba de lo más entusiasmado. Uno de sus tantos experimentos estaba dando los resultados deseados y al parecer eso le facilitaba muchas otras pruebas para continuar con su trabajo.

 **-WOW-** expuso el sempai a sus asistentes.- **si esto sigue así, podremos dar por terminada esta etapa en el experimento… ¡Miren! ¡Miren!** El sempai movía sus manos en señal de que se acercaran y observaran ellos mismo el logro obtenido.

 ** _-Parece un niño…-_** es lo que pensaron sus asistentes.

Ver al Tirano del laboratorio así de contento es algo que no se da con mucha frecuencia, aún más para estos nuevos jóvenes que recién llegaban a ese laboratorio. Hasta ese momento no habían sido espectadores de un actuar tan fuera de sí de ese sempai tiránico.

El sonido de un celular rompió la singular magia vivida por los asistentes. Ya que el aparato que solicitaba atención era el del sempai.

 **-Se…senpai su celular. -**

 **-Ah! Gracias!-** Decía el sempai muy contento y animado por tan buena racha en su trabajo.

 **-Sí, diga!-** Exclamo sempai sin notar de quien se trataba la llamada. Al otro lado de la línea se encontraba Morinaga, el cual se dio cuenta del ligero cambio de humor de su sempai.

 **-¡Senpai! ¿Cómo estas mi senpai?-** Es lo que escucho el Tatsumi, tal fue la impresión de esas palabras que tuvo que alejar ese aparato de su oreja para confirmar de quien se trataba esa llamada.

 **-Eh… senpai, ¿sigues ahí?-** Pregunta Morinaga algo confundido al darse cuenta del silencio que por unos cuantos segundos se dio por parte de Souichi.

 **-¡Ah! Si, dime… ¿Qué quieres? -** Adivinare, seguro comenzara a quejarse. Pensó senpai.

 **–** **dime senpai, ¿te sorprendí? ¿Te alegra el que te hable? -** su voz, maldita sea… porque me habla en ese maldito tono tan… sensual, y yo tan estúpido que hasta por teléfono podría ceder ante él.

El senpai no estaba equivocado, ¿pero qué hacer? Aquel chico vive enamorado y lo refleja en todos los sentidos. Morinaga hablo tan como es el, con esa voz enamorada que hace temblar al sempai. Pero aun así, el Tatsumi busco la forma de matar las ilusiones del pobre Ángel que le susurraba al oído…

 **-No, ¿por qué debería alegrarme? Si me hablas dos o tres veces al día.** Y todavía reafirmando la molestia… **TODOS los días.**

Ahora toda la alegría en el Morinaga desapareció. **–¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Sempai! ¿Por qué está molesto ahora? Si se escuchaba tan de buen humor cuando tomo la llamada.-** Claramente se podía escuchar el sollozo del pelo azul al otro lado del teléfono.

 **-Oh eso, pues solo disfrutaba de mi laboratorio y de que no hay NADIE rondando.-** Con lagrimillas en los ojos Morinaga no podía creer tanta maldad por parte de su sempai.

 **-Bueno, ahora dime qué quieres!-** se dio cuenta de su poco tacto y pensó en cambiar el rumbo de la conversación pero… - **te recuerdo que esta es la segunda vez que me hablas hoy… y tengo demasiado trabajo por hacer. ¡Así que habla!-**

 **-Está bien senpai. Con lo que voy a decirte se que te pondrás feliz aunque lo niegues, yo se que si lo harás.-** Sonreía Morinaga al teléfono.

 **-Ya cállate y dilo de una buena vez.-**

 **\- Sempai me dieron dos meses de vacaciones ¿qué le parece? vamos a poder estar juntos muy pronto… -** mientras que el Moreno contaba feliz la buena noticia del otro lado, alguien no comprendía muy bien.

Ante esa noticia Tatsumi solo podía sentir un vacio en su interior y abrir enorme los ojos ante tan inesperada confesión. En su mente solo había una frase repitiéndose DOS MESES… DOS MESES… DOS MESES… hasta que por fin en una de esas tantas salió de su boca.

 **-Y pues estaba pensando en que…** \- ni si quiera pudo terminar cuando el sempai lo interrumpió volviendo a decir.

 **\- ¿DOS MESES? - A** nte esto Morinaga se asusto. Fue tan inesperado ese grito por parte del sempai que tuvo que alejar de su cara del móvil. Mientras en el laboratorio también se dieron cuenta del cambio en el Sempai, por lo cual lo observaban con curiosidad de saber que le sucedía.

Al darse cuenta de que era él el centro de atención en aquel salón, salió inmediatamente de ahí. - **Ahora vuelvo continúen trabajando -** les ordeno antes de salir.

 **\- ¡Sempai! ¡Sempai! -** Mientras el senpai se movía de ese lugar en el teléfono podía escucharse la vocecilla de Morinaga. Hasta que por fin senpai decide enfrentarlo nuevamente.

 **-Di… dime ¿Cómo está eso de que te dieron dos meses de vacaciones? ¡¿No me digas que llegas mañana?!** Senpai no se percato pero mientras el trataba de entender esta jugada del pelo azulado. Morinaga permaneció en absoluto silencio del cual después se dio cuenta el mayor. Y una vez más se dio cuenta de lo frías y duras de sus palabras rápidamente se percató del poco tacto que tuvo al hacerle esas preguntas. Enseguida Morinaga sin darle tiempo al sempai de corregir su error **.**

 **-Sempai lo siento creí que tú… bueno, creí que tal vez tú querrías verme… -** ahí estaba otra vez, pensaba sempai, tal vez no podía verla pero es más que obvio… esa maldita expresión en su rostro de tristeza y como siempre por su culpa.

\- **Bueno… yo he deseado tanto el poder volver a verte y estar por fin contigo pero… -**

 **-Idiota-** lo interrumpe senpai. **– Lo siento yo… lo siento. -** Fue lo que con arrepentimiento en su voz y con un tono más suave dijo para aquella persona tan importante para él.

 **\- Es solo que yo… yo… también deseo verte. Mo…¡Morinaga!-** esto último dicho por senpai fue más como un susurro y así continuo con algo que jamás pensó saldría de esa fría boca o mejor dicho que ese corazoncito tiránico se expresara muy de vez en cuando diciendo algo que no era fácil de creer del pelo largo. - **Es solo que… no se tratar con esto que siento… no entiendo… ¿comprendes lo que quiero decir?-**

Moringa lo escuchaba y claro que comprendía las palabras de su amante, claro era eso. Antes de irse a Hamatsu Morinaga y Souichi habían vivido un cambio en su relación, eso sucedió justo un mes antes de su partida.

Un mes de mucho amor para Morinaga pero un mes para sempai en el que poco a poco iba asimilando todo eso de ser amantes. Con sempai todo ese avance en su relación de algún modo le afectó, tal vez este dudando de nuevo o tenga miedo de esto. Así que eso fue lo que comprendía Morinaga, un mes de mucha pasión pero muy poco tiempo para sostener que eran realmente amantes ahora a casi seis meses de aquello comprendía el miedo y confusión de su pareja.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Si quedaron con ganas de saber más metan preción porque luego se me olvida xDDD**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**!Hoooola! Que tal su domingo? Espero que no tan cansado como el mío xD**

 **Les cuento que hoy me entro un poquito de inspiración y me dije es el momento así que escribe pero que creen... no se donde deje la libreta, si, soy de las que todo escribe en libreta y pasa despues a la pc :( mañana la buscare se que por ahi en algun lugar debe estar. Así que aprovechando que esta parte solo era de "revisarla" si es que quedo bien mi "revisión" aqui se las dejo.**

 **Y otra cosita, que amables al comentarme y decirle cosas bonitas a la historia y más las que me jalan las orejas si hay algo mal... enserio estoy tratando de corregir mis errores pero me gana la emoción y despúes me da flojera revisar todo ¬¬ xDDD**

 **Bueno ya! Recordemos que estos personajes son propiedad de Hinako Takanaga de su obra Koisuru Boukun.**

 **Pues a leer!**

* * *

 **-Tranquilo senpai comprendo lo que me dice pero no tiene que preocuparse ya que no llegare aún, recuerde que falta un mes para que termine todo acá y podré regresar a mi trabajo en Nagoya.-**

Era verdad, aun faltaba más de un mes para que su ahora amante volviera. Así que esa reacción no fue miedo o confusión… tal vez fue el deseo de poder verlo pronto.

 **\- Morinaga yo…-** intento hablar senpai pero...

 **\- No se preocupe senpai, justo hoy nos acaban de dar la noticia. El gerente nos ha informado que es un regalo por nuestro esfuerzo y dedicación pero más por retenernos tanto tiempo aquí. Así que nos está dando este tiempo para descansar. Lo mejor es que la farmacéutica cubrirá todos los gastos.-** Decía emocionado el ojo verde.

A lo que el senpai respondió fingiendo el más mínimo interés.- **Ah… es lo mínimo que pueden hacer! –**

 **\- Bueno senpai… yo no solo le hable para contarle esto…yo… -** el peli azul comenzó a dudar, esa valentía se esfumaba. Pedirle o no pedirle una petición como esa… nada perdía. **-** ** _Peores cosas ya hemos pasado_** _.-_ Pensó.

- **Bueno me gustaría saber si en este mes tú podrías… digo si tú quieres, si no por mi está bien…-**

Ahora que pretende ¿Qué quiere? El senpai comenzaba a enojarse cuando decidió interrumpir… **\- Dilo-**

Ante esto Morinaga tuvo que recuperar su valor y enfrentarse a su temible tirano.

 **–** **Quería saber si… si a usted…-** y con voz pequeñita continuo. - **Le gustaría tomar unas vacaciones también, y salir en algún viaje. So…Sol...Solos tú y y…yo.-** No supo cómo pero termino de hablar y sabía que decir o mejor dicho pedir aquello era de lo más atrevido para senpai. Pero eso no le asustaba no, su mayor temor era conocer la respuesta que recibiría por parte del platinado.

El sempai no podía creer lo que escucho. Y se quedo de piedra.

 **–** **¿Vacaciones?** Fue lo único que alcanzo a procesar.

 **-S...Si.-** respondió Morinaga con voz pequeñita.

 **-Pero…tu sabes que yo… mi tiempo y mis experimentos… es imposible.-**

 **-Sempai es por eso que yo quise hablar con usted ahora. ¡Por favor! A mí me encantaría pasar tiempo con usted-**

Sempai trato de buscar pretextos pero… **-Yo tendría que… Es mucho trabajo Morinaga. Mira, mejor lo hablamos cuando estés aquí.**

 **-Pero senpai yo…-** intento hablar el de el peli azul pero en su voz se podía notar que ya estaba comenzando a pensar lo peor y que aquello había sido una equivocación… una vez más presionaba a su sempai.

 **-Sí, ya sé lo que estas pensando.-** Y en voz alta Souichi pensó… **\- a veces me pregunto de donde sacas tanto tiempo para trabajar y pensar en este tipo de cosas. -**

Y como una suplica senpai escucho decir de su perrito faldero **-Me jura que lo va a pensar… ¡¿Sempai?!** Esa pequeña pregunta salió con atrevimiento de la voz nerviosa de Morinaga a lo que sempai con un ligero malestar en su ser solo podo decir…

 **-¡Si tarado! Lo voy a pensar.-**

Con un brillo segador de amor el cual pudo imaginar el Tatsumi en toda la cara de idiota de su amante este le agradecía… - **Senpai ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! -**

Tratando de salir de ese embarazoso momento alzo su muñeca y observo en ella la hora marcada en su reloj y este le hace caer en cuenta del tiempo que ha gastando con la llamada del idiota ese.

Mientras que Morinaga profesaba su entusiasmo por esa pequeña esperanza dada por senpai. Este simplemente corta su entusiasmo…

 **-Eso era todo.-** Corto senpai. **– ¿Es todo lo que tenias que decirme?-**

 **-¡No senpai!-** Dijo Morinaga con voz decidida.

 **-Pues dilo. Por qué tengo que irme… tengo mucho trabajo-**

 **-¡Te amo!** Esa simple frase fue la que soltó Morinaga y con la cual logro bajar por completo la defensa que Souichi presume tener aun hablando por móvil. Se perdió por completo con lo dicho por ese hombre que lo debilita con simples palabras tan vergonzosas como esa.

Como si estuviera expuesto ante el mundo, Tatsumi solo logra mover su rostro en todas direcciones, acompañado de un sonrojo que le llega hasta las orejas. Él solo…

 **-I… Idiota…yo…yo… -** senpai nunca ha aprendido a reaccionar a las inesperadas frases de amor de su amante, y este lo avergüenza todavía más…

-¿ **Tú que senpai…? ¿También me amas?**

En ese momento lo único que pasaba por la mente de senpai era el deseo de tenerlo enfrente y no precisamente para decirle esas palabras sino más bien para golpearlo.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

 **JUUM! Claro que si… imbécil.-** es lo único que dice en voz alta mientras se dirige a su habitación.

El mes pasaba, para muchas personas el tiempo pareciera correr, mientras que para otras simplemente pareciera no querer avanzar.

En Hamatsu un lindo chico de mirada tierna y ante los ojos de muchos de los ahí presentes, él era uno de los mejores que habían cursado aquel tedioso curso de capacitación.

 **\- Medio mes… ¡solo medio mes senpai!** Es lo que piensa mientras va camino a su habitación en aquel edificio que ha figurado como su actual hogar durante esos seis meses.

Por fin llega a la soledad de esa habitación, lo odia pero en su mente solo están esos quince días que faltan para volver y por fin estar con el amor de su vida.

 **\- Senpai… que habrás decidido acerca del viaje… -** ahí sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala se sienta dejándose ir por completo y perdiendo la compostura formal que carga en todo el día. Se podría decir que se tira completamente en ese sillón, con sus manos masajea su rostro cansado y todavía para tener una carga más en su pesar…

\- ¡ **aaah! ¿Souichi por que no has respondido a mis llamadas…?** Ahora sin saber si es por el cansancio o por senpai… sus ojos tratan de refrescar su mente liberando pequeños ríos de agua salda. Angustia, si eso es lo que provoca que esa agua salada moje su rostro, la sola idea de imaginar que reacción tendrá le mantiene así, inquieto.

 **-¡Eres cruel senpai!-**

La hora de cenar había llegado pero junto con ella también un momento de reflexión sobre las actividades realizadas ese día. Se dirige a la sala acomodándose frente al televisor mientras que al mismo tiempo en la mesita de centro organiza todos sus documentos, notas y reportes de cada una de las pruebas y experimentos que han estado a tu cargo.

Con una ligera esperanza de saber si ese tiránico senpai le ha mandado aunque sea un deseo de "Buenas Noches" abre su laptop con la esperanza de ver un mail, solo uno no pedía más.

 **-** ** _¿A caso es pedir demasiado?-_** Piensa.

 **-Tal vez senpai perdió su móvil.-** es lo que piensa tratando de engañarse a sí mismo.

\- **Senpai… -** en ese momento el más joven de los amantes comienza a pensar lo peor, y ahora un nuevo drama se presenta en aquella habitación donde un oji verde es torturado por su tiránico senpai aun estando este tan lejos de él.

 **Universidad de Nagoya.**

 **-Demonios dejen de holgazanear. Debemos terminar esto.-** en estos últimos 15 días, esas era la únicas palabras que los pobres asistentes del tirano del laboratorio de agricultura escuchaban.

Era un ir y venir de regaños por parte del senpai. Ninguno de los dos asistentes comprendía el porqué del repentino cambio.

Como era posible que hace pocos días estuviera tan tranquilo, conforme con los logros y los resultados obtenidos en todos sus proyectos; y ahora de la nada, se convirtió en una versión aun más tiránica de él mismo. Parecía un maniático del trabajo.

 **-Rayos repitan este procedimiento… -** solo eso salía de la boca gruñona del senpai.

 **-Si…si senpai-** decían apurados los asistentes.

 **-Pero esta vez háganlo bien.-** con mirada afilada y amenazadora sempai lograba que ante él, los inútiles asistentes trabajaran a su ritmo.

- **Senpai…-** se atrevió a hablar a uno de los ahí presentes.

 **-¡Hmn!** Se giro senpai para poder verlo e indicarle que lo escuchaba.

 **-Por… Este… Bueno-** no sabía qué manera era la correcta para dirigirse a ese ser tan complicado pensaba el pobre joven asistente.

 **-¡Habla! No tengo todo el día. -**

Con un ligero brinco en reacción al escuchar tales palabras.- **bueno queríamos saber ¿por qué estamos adelantando todas estas pruebas del experimento? Tenemos mucho tiempo y podríamos…-**

 **-¿Acaso no quieren trabajar? -** con esas palabras dichas por el senpai. El asistente fue interrumpido. Sin observarles dijo… **\- debemos aprovechar el tiempo extra para avanzar. -**

 **-¡Pero…! -** Ambos asistentes no comprendían la nueva actitud del senpai por trabajar tan excesivamente.

 **-dejen de estar parados como idiotas y pónganse a trabajar**.-

- _¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! Estoy comportándome igual o peor que Kanako cuando se entera que el viejo viene a visitarnos.-_ Eso y tal vez más pasaba por la mente de senpai que daba vueltas como un trompo; iba y venía de un extremo a otro en el laboratorio. Para muchos era de sorprenderse de ese repentino cambio en el estilo de trabajo del tirano. Ya que según él, la investigación es muy importante y se debe tomar a la Agricultura con respeto y entregar la vida en ella.

Pero en ese momento era todo lo contrario. Era como si el senpai no tuviera el suficiente tiempo para darle a su más grande amor "la investigación"

Continuara...

* * *

 **Les gusto? Me perdonan por haber cortado la parte del recuerdo en el capitulo anterior? No me di cuenta xDDD**

 **Nos estamos leyendo en el proximo cap que espero sea igual de rapido que este. Y sino pues me buscan en la Neko cueva donde lo más seguro es que este viendo yaoi!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Feliz Sabado! Ok se que no es sabado pero según mis calculos esto debía salir ese día pero bue ya esta aqui. Por alguna razón me estoy comenzando a sentir nerviosa porque esto se esta poniendo muy meloso... y lo mio es de leer cosas mas tristez, muertes asinque no se de que parte de mi esta saliendo esto jajajjajajaj**

 **Bueno solo espero que ese no se que me ayude a seguir escribiendo. Disfruten y pues solo dire que los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hinako Takanaga.**

 **A leer!**

* * *

 **-** ** _¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! Estoy comportándome igual o peor que Kanako cuando se entera que el viejo viene a visitarnos.-_** Eso y tal vez más pasaba por la mente de senpai que daba vueltas como un trompo; iba y venía de un extremo a otro en el laboratorio. Para muchos era de sorprenderse de ese repentino cambio en el estilo de trabajo del tirano. Ya que según él, la investigación es muy importante y se debe tomar a la Agricultura con respeto y entregar la vida en ella.

Pero en ese momento era todo lo contrario. Era como si el senpai no tuviera el suficiente tiempo para darle a su más grande amor "la investigación"

Entre tanto ajetreo se detiene dándose cuenta de algo **-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde ese día?-** comenzando hacer un análisis de su rutina él… **\- Después de eso yo… solo… no puede ser…**

-¡ **Senpai! ¿Acaso ya va a dejarnos ir?-** Pregunto aquel pobre asistente que había sido convocado por senpai por todo ese tiempo y cubriendo horas de trabajo que solo un loco como senpai podría cubrir.

 **-¡Estás loco! –** se giro para verlo con una mirada asesina **.**

 **\- Debemos terminar esto en una semana.-** Decía mientras señalaba un bonche de hojas con más indicaciones y con nuevos procedimientos. A lo que los asistentes solo podían llorar por esa mala suerte de haber terminado con tan desalmado senpai.

 **-¡Morinaga-kun! ¡Lo extrañamos muchoooo!-** en momentos como ese los jóvenes asistente valoraban la presencia del moreno de mirada verde. Y haciendo lo único que podían aparte de matarse trabajando era lloriquear por la mala suerte de estar bajo las garras del Tatsumi.

 **-Dejen al Idiota de Morinaga… ahora…ustedes…-** iba a continuar el regaño a sus nuevos asistentes pero en ese momento en el que menciono el nombre de su amante recordó un pequeño detalle y sabia que tal descuido de su parte tendría consecuencias y que muy probablemente en esos momentos un grandísimo Idiota estaría creando un gran caos en su pequeña cabecita.

 **–** **Maldición lo olvide por completo-** Se dijo para sí mismo mientras se dirigía a su casillero en busca de su celular.

En todos esos días desde que Morinaga hablara con senpai, este había comenzado con su locura en el trabajo causando que se desconectara por completo del mundo, incluyendo su propio móvil. El cual se encontraba apagado.

 **–** **¡uhm! ¡Está apagado!. Tal parece que no tiene batería.-** una vez iniciada la carga del aparato senpai lo enciende para saber si hay alguna noticia importante cuando…

¡Ring! ¡Ring! Ese aparato no dejaba de recibir mensajes de Kanako y tía Matsuda ambas mujeres preocupadas se preguntaban que había sido de él en esos días.

Mensajes.

 ** _-Nissan, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Vienes a cenar?_**

 ** _-Nissan, ¿por qué no viniste ayer?, ni siquiera avisaste para decir que no vendrías.-_**

 ** _-Nissan, ¿Por qué no respondes? Te llame y no contestas, ¿Estás bien? -_**

 ** _-Nissan, Tonto! Tontoooo! Que desconsiderado eres al no reportarte, seguro estas muerto o algo.-_**

 ** _Mensajes de la tía_**

 ** _-Sou-kun hijo! ¿Dónde estás? Kanako chan está muy alterada será mejor que tengas una buena excusa. -_**

Entre más leía esos mensajes se daba cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que había transcurrido hasta que…

Mensajes de… Morinaga

 ** _-Senpai creo que me excedí en pedirte pasar un tiempo conmigo. ¡Perdóname! -_**

 ** _-Senpai por favor no se enoje, comprendo que no quiera hablar conmigo. ¡Lo siento! –_**

 _Terminan los mensajes_

 ** _-¡Ese estúpido!_** **-** Pensaba, mientras sentía como un dolor de cabeza amenazaba con arruinar aun más la situación.

Mientras tanto en otra ciudad.

¡Una semana! Solo una semana faltaba para que ambos volvieran a verse después de tanto tiempo.

 **-** ** _No puedo creer que mi entrenamiento cambiara tan repentinamente_** **.-** Pensaba el peli azul.

Desde su ingreso a Farmacéuticas S Morinaga había logrado destacar rápidamente, y ante esto los altos mandos le dieron un ascenso el cual consistía en llevar el control en un área de investigación en aquella sucursal de Nagoya. Y era ese el motivo de su viaje de capacitación en Hamatsu. Solo que nunca pensó que su estadía de tres meses se convertiría en seis al ser convocado para formar parte de los capacitadores que se encargarían de evaluar a los nuevos candidatos para futuras investigaciones.

 **-¿Senpai porque no responde? ¡Solo un mail por favor!** Morinaga sabia de ante mano que Souichi probablemente estaría molesto por esa atrevida petición pero…

- **Como pude… yo… yo lo he vuelto a hacer…-** el rostro del chico más dulce una vez más se veía marcado por la tristeza y la oscuridad de la culpa. Sentía en su pecho como su corazón se encogía al imaginar todos los posibles escenarios que le esperarían al llegar a casa.

 **–** **Cómo es posible que mi vida este llena de equivocaciones y lo peor… que yo soy el causante de la mayoría.-** Comenzaba a recriminarse Morinaga.

- **Debí… debí pensar en ti también. Que yo tenga tiempo no significa que tú también lo tengas.** – suspirando en plan de resignación y aceptando que todo fue un error, y una imprudencia de su parte decide que lo sería quedar en buenos términos antes de su llegada y calmar la inminente ira de su amado

 **–** **Le mandare un mail.**

Ya en la habitación mientras trataba de relajarse un poco Morinaga decide que lo mejor para lograr tal propósito es tomar un baño y después preparar algo para cenar.

Una vez duchado siente como su cuerpo se libera de todo el estrés de ese día tan pesado como tantos otros hasta ese día en la capacitación se dirige a la cocina para preparar algo sencillo y cenar.

Al terminar sabe que es momento para comprobar si el senpai se ha comunicado por lo que como ya otras veces toma su móvil y observa como en la pantalla no se muestra nada… un día más sin noticias de su amante. Por lo que decide dar una última revisada a su mail y aprovechar para escribirle y pedirle disculpas una vez más.

Una vez listo, Moringa enciende la laptop para intentar calmar la ira de su senpai.

Con todo planeado en su mente se detiene al observar algo en su bandeja de correos nuevos. **– Y esto –** lo que tanto había deseado estaba ahí, solo tenía que dar un clic y saber lo que senpai tendría que decirle. Pero al no estar seguro si es bueno o malo el contenido de ese mail el de mirada verde entra un conflicto con él mismo.

 **-** ** _¿Qué debería hacer?_** – pensaba al notar el pequeño sobre de mensaje nuevo. Ha sido tanto tiempo el que había estado esperando por una noticia de senpai que ahora con esto, simplemente no sabe qué pensar.

 **-Un correo de senpai!-** en todo ese tiempo lo que más había deseado era alguna noticia de su dulce tirano pero ahora que debía hacer… Ahí estaba, solo tenía que dar unos cuantos clics y abrirlo. Pero al sentirse con culpa tal vez lo mejor sería no abrirlo. Así que ¿Qué hacer? esa era la cuestión **.**

 **–** **Bueno… creo que primero revisare mis reportes… ¡sí! ¡eso!, tengo trabajo l…lo abriré después.**

De ese modo evitando tener contacto con la bandeja de correos nuevos Morinaga se pasa más de dos horas trabajando esa noche.

 ** _-Tengo miedo de saber lo que dice ese correo-_** estático, así se encuentra el oji verde frente a la computadora. Tal pareciera como si tuviera un difícil duelo entre ese aparto y él. Al final decide no verlo, apagando todo decide que lo mejor es pasar esa última semana ignorando las palabras escritas en ese mail.

De ese modo pasa la semana para los dos; una semana que debió haber sido ligera y emociónate para uno de los dos amantes pero muy laboriosa para el peli largo.

Pero no, una vez más aquel de mirada tierna decide juzgar antes de tiempo las palabras del senpai en aquel mail que hasta ese día sigue como No leído en la bandeja de correo del oji verde.

Sin saberlo ahora los papeles están invertidos con un senpai un poco…

 **-¡Ese idiota! ¿Quién se cree que es para tenerme esperando de esta manera?-** ahora nuestro senpai es quien no sabe que pasa, porque Morinaga no se a dignado a responderle. Acaso no era él quien estaba intersado en todo esa tontería de pasar un timepo juntos. así que acausa de eso senpai se encontraba muy molesto.

 **\- Tatsumi senpai ahora que terminamos con todo… que… que es lo que sigue?-** un casado asistente se giraba para cuestionar al senpia.

 **-mmm…-** estando sentando observando unas muestras alza ligeramente la cabeza girando un poco para poder ver a sus inútiles asistentes aunque debe aceptar que ya no son tan inútiles ya que logro con ayuda de esos dos terminar con esa maratónica semana de trabajo intenso.

 **-ah! bueno… mañana les explicare lo que deben hacer.-** con algo de confusión en su rostro los chicos solo asienten. -

 **-E… está bien –**

Pero alguien no podía olvidar que ese día era importante por lo que el reloj le hizo recordar.

 **-¡Rayos es tan tarde! –** gritaba senpai mientras que los ahí presentes observaban su reloj.

 **\- Senpai pero si apenas son las 7 pm. Ayer dijo que continuaríamos trabajando con… -** mientras uno de los asistente exponía el siguiente paso en la investigación un remolino humano pasaba frente a ellos del cual solo lograron escuchar…

 **-Se pueden ir-** diciendo aquello Tatsumi tomo todas sus pertenencias y salió de aquel lugar que lo mantuvo días encerrado hasta altas horas de la noche. Ahora simplemente pareciera que quería huir del lugar.

 **\- Está bien! -** Fue lo único que lograron articular los pobres y confundidos asistentes del tirano.

Horas. Solo unas cuantas horas era lo que faltaba para que esos dos amantes se re encontraran. Horas que se sentían tan largas tan distantes como todo ese tiempo que pasaron sin verse.

Horas que se redujeron a cero cuando senpai llego al departamento.

A pesar de no estar mucho en el lugar senpai se tomo el tiempo para dar un poco de orden a lo que era el hogar de amos chicos. Senpai se niega a aceptarlo pero hace todo lo posible para que a su llegada Morinaga encuentre todo acorde aquellos días en los que tuvo que irse.

Con los minutos encima Souichi corre a su habitación tomando un poco de ropa para rápidamente entrar al baño a darse una ducha.

Lejos de ahí un tren está acercándose a la ciudad.

Logrando por fin ver las calles por la ventanilla Morinaga siente un poco de nostalgia de pensar que entre toda aquella ciudad llena de luz se encuentra aquel ser que tanto ama.

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos el parlante le hace saber que su terminal esta cerca. **_–"Estación de Nagoya"-_**

 ** _Al salir de la estación Morinaga solo tenia un plan en mente y ese era llegar a casa pero lo que realmente deseaba era llegar a él, y por fin compartir de nuevo con ese tirano_** ... esa persona que en los ultimos años es qui3n a robado su corazón.

Con eso en mente toma un taxi perdiendose en aquellas luces que fingen como estrellas en el manto oscuro de la noche.

Son cerca de las Diez de la noche y el idiota aun no llega.

 **-¿Dónde demonios se metió?** En la sala Souichi esta más que desesperado.

- **Dijo que llagaría a las nueve y media !Ja! acaso cree que soy su imbécil para esperarlo hasta que el quiera llegar.-** perdiéndose por el pasillo va camino a su habitación el senpai y se encierra en su cuarto dispuesto a no perder más tiempo y decide que lo mejor es dormir.

 **-mmm… ¿Apago la luz? ¡Ya se durmió!** Caminando despacio, Morinaga intenta no hacer ruido para no despertar a su amado.

Ha pasado treinta minutos en las escaleras pensando si era conveniente enfrentar a su senpai. El sonido de la puerta apenas se escucha entra y deja sus maletas en la entrada. Lo busca con la mirada pero bien sabe que él ya no estará ahí para recibirlo… había deseado tanto el ser recibido en ese lugar por esa persona y de una manera algo tonta ese "Bienvenido" le carcome el alma lo necesita y por miedo lo perdió al decidir no llegar a tiempo.

 **-¡Está dormido!** Se acerca a la puerta y la abre y ahí está en su cama tan tranquilo descansando.

 **-!Senpai! Senpai!-** sin pensarlo tanto entra a la habitación si no fuera por esa culpa que siente iría por esa presa que esta frente a él, tan indefenso pero no, esta vez no.

Camina despacio hacia sus cajones sacando una pijama para cambiarse. Temeroso entra en la cama de senpai. **–!Te amo Souichi!** se acomoda de costando viendo la espalda de aquel que comparte lecho con él.

Con un gran bostezo senpai se gira logrando aterrar a Morinaga y este en instinto se gira para evitar ver su rostro tal vez molesto por su retraso. Un rose es lo único que siente, uno que venia acompañado de un abrazo ligero al posar Souichi su brazo sobre el cuerpo tenso del peli azul.

 **– ¿** **Estas aquí Morinaga!?** Sin abrir los ojos y sin despertar del todo el tirano lo siente llegar.

 **-a…ah! S..si.. Senpai!** – aun temeroso y sin creer que algo así podría suceder… el tirano lo busca y se acurruca en su pecho agregando… **\- Bienvenido-** y sigue durmiendo.

 **-¿¡Senpai!?** Morinaga sonríe a aquel rostro durmiente y disfruta de esa forma su primera noche junto a su amante después de tanto tiempo.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Nos estamos leyendo espero muy pronto pero antes de eso... Una pregunta. Aque tipo de lugar creen que seria bueno llevar a nuestros novios de vacaciones. No lo tengo muy claro a pesar de ya tener una parte de la idea pero no termimo de convenserme. Que tal una ayuda para quitarme el bloqueo :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hoooola! chiquillas por fin actualizo temprano. Como va su Sabadito? Bien! Genial!

Espero disfruten del capitulo, estoy hechandole todas mis 7 vidas a esta historia para que quede bien y lograr mejorar paso a pasito pequeñito porque soy me dia necia y no le pongo atencion tan rapido a lo que debo xDDD pero ahi voy. Y gracias a las personitas que estan dejando sus comentarios.

Ahora si recordemos que estos personajes no son nada mios sino que pertenecen a Hinako Takanga de su obra Koisuru Boukun.

A leer!

* * *

Llega la mañana y la ciudad transita tranquila. Para algunas personas el despertar esa mañana seria como cualquiera día tal vez sin complicaciones, o tal vez podría ser es un día caos.

Esa mañana el oji verde ha madrugado y dentro de él esta ese nerviosismo por saber qué decisión tomo su senpai. Pero mientras su amado aun dormía él trata de calmar su mente y se dirige a la cocina.

 **-Seguramente saldrá para la universidad** \- piensa el joven de los amantes al conocer muy bien la rutina de su chico. **–Hare el desayuno y tal vez el regaño sea menos severo si le preparo algo dulce-** disponiéndose a preparar algo realmente rico para su tirano Morinaga pasa buena parte de la mañana preparando lo que sería el desayuno.

Pero increíblemente la mañana se fue y senpai aun seguía profundamente dormido. Morinaga no se atrevía siquiera a despertarlo… -¿ **Qué reacción tendría? ¿Lo golpearía acaso?-** Eran lo que pasaba por la mente de Morinaga.

Aun con sus temores el sabía que su senpai debía ir a la universidad… y no era correcto que se retrasara más pero…- **¿Acaso no tiene que ir a la universidad? ¿Estará enfermo?**

- **¡ah!** golpea en una de sus manos como dándose cuenta de algo. Se levanta del sillón en el que ha esperado toda la mañana y se dirige al cuarto.

Casi como un gato senpai se estira y haciendo pequeños ruiditos senpai por fin despierta, al parecer ha disfrutado del dormir por tanto tiempo. En la habitación la luz del sol reinaba por completo y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

– **¿las 12? ¿Acaso dormí tanto?-** despeja su mente y busca "algo" que debería estar ahí junto a él desde ayer.

 **-¿Acaso no ha llegado? Pero si fue muy claro dijo que ya venía en camino.** \- si estuviera aquí, no habría dormido tanto piensa es lo que piensa mientras que su estomago le recuerda que la hora del desayuno se ha pasado.

 **-Tomare una ducha ya veré que desayuno-** va camino a la puerta cuando al tomar la perilla siente como si alguien intentara abrir la puerta del otro lado de la puerta causando en senpai un poco de temor. - **¿Quien podría ser? ¡Morinaga aun no ha llegado! ¿! Un ladrón!?** Con un poco de miedo reflejado en su rostro se arma de valor y con brusquedad jala la puerta hacia él logrando así traerse junto con esta al invasor y lo golpea en la cabeza.

 **-¡Aaahhhh! ¡Senpai! ¡Senpai! -** Estas a punto de matarlo a golpes cuando esa voz chillona se te hace conocida.

 **-¡MORINAGA! ¿Pero que mierda?** Souichi lo observa sorprendido ignorando que el otro está casi al borde del desmayo.

 **-Sen… senpai! Yo…yo… ¡ -** Al darse cuenta de que es su Morinaga senpai por fin reacciona.

 **\- ¡Hey Morinaga no mueras! Primero explica lo que pasa.-** Le dice mientras lo zarandea en el piso.

Después de unos cuantos golpecitos en el rostro los dos hombres se acomodan en la sala.

 **-¡Senpai pero si hasta me dijo bienvenido! ¿Cómo es posible que no lo recuerde?** Lo decía un Morinaga con ilusiones rotas.

 **-¡Si digo que no recuerdo es porque no recuerdo idiota! Creo que ya estas alucinando mejor explica porque llegaste hoy y no ayer.** Senpai lucia enojado y con mala cara.

 **-¡Pero si ya le dije que si llegue ayer a la hora que le dije senpai!**

 **-¡Ah sí! ¿Entonces yo estoy loco o soy idiota que estuve aquí sentado todo el tiempo y no te vi llegar?** Morinaga juraría que podía ver llamas salir de esos lindos ojos miel.

 **-No claro que no senpai. Tú no estás loco y mucho menos eres un idiota pero…**

 **-¿PERO? ¡PODRÍAS HABLAR POR FAVOR! HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-** Con un senpai tan molesto Morinaga solo podía llorar sin saber qué hacer.

– **¡Aaaaahhh senpai perdóneme yo no quería hacerte esperar!** **Tenía tantas ganas de verte, de abrazarte, besarte-** se acerca a senpai mientras este lo aleja con una mano. – ¡Pero! ¡Pero! Lo siento senpai… ¡Yo realmente lo siento! -sin cómo defenderse Morinaga termina por aceptar la culpa.

 **-¡Ah!-** senpai se confunde, ¿Este idiota ahora que…? Y decide que tal vez debe dejar que hable para saber en qué tonterías está pensando esta vez.

 **-Senpai yo nunca quise forzarte a nada, se que unas vacaciones para ti no es algo que te guste pero yo… quería que pasáramos un tiempo juntos-**

 **¿Qué?-** confusión es lo que muestra el rostro de Souichi-

 **-No tome en cuenta tu trabajo ni tus horarios. Como siempre pensé solo en mi y en mi oportunidad de pasar tiempo contigo sin saber si tu… si tu…**

 **-¿Pero de que hablas? ¡¿Ahora qué balbuceas?! –** ¡rayos lo sabia! Este idiota y sus malditos dramas.

 **-Estoy forzándote y…-** senpai lo interrumpe.

 **-¿Acaso no viste un mail que te mande hace unos días, idiota?**

Con su carita triste y sin decir nada Morinaga solo recordaba y no sabía que decir. **\- Ahora que le digo, no lo vi por miedo. Pero ahora que lo dice… ¿acaso no estaba enojado? –** analizaba Morinaga en su mente. **-Bueno yo senpai… ese mail yo no… perdón senpai! Creí que en ese mail me dirías cosas que me lastimarían y no quise leerlo así que…**

 **-Así que eres un idiota!-** fue interrumpido por senpai a lo que Morinaga dio un pequeño respingo en su lugar volteando a verlo. No entendía a lo que se refería.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir senpai? No entiendo…-** Morinaga por primera vez en ese rato de platica mantenía su frente muy en alto buscando una respuesta en los ojos de su senpai y mostrando confusión en su rostro.

Senpai no se molesto en resolver el problema ya que la culpa no era suya. **– si quieres saberlo ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-** diciendo eso senpai se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación. Bueno, la habitación de ambos ya que ahora comparten cama y Morinaga con risa boba lo veía alejarse a la habitación.

 **-¡Ah! senpai espera ya es tarde… ¿Acaso no iras a la universidad?** Un fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

Mientras Morinaga intentaba entender lo sucedido… Lejos de ahí…

En el Laboratorio de la Universidad N

Los kohai del peli largo recibían las nuevas noticias. **\- ¿QUEEEEEEEEE?** – si esto fuera algún tipo de animación el edificio habría sufrido daños por el repentino alboroto que unos chicos causaban por una pequeña omisión en las instrucciones o más bien dato muy importante que los haría estar ocupados por un tiempo. **– ¡profesor eso no puede ser cierto! Tatsumi senpai no puede hacernos esto.**

Mientras tanto un confundido joven de mirada verde…

 **-ah que se refiere con "Tu sabes que hacer"** \- imito al senpai.

Desde que Souichi decidió entrar a la habitación Morinaga se había quedado solo en la sala.

 **-Senpai ni si quiera desayunaste, creo que preparare algo para comer para cuando decidas salir. Además ya es muy tarde.** – de un lado a otro se movía en esa cocina cortando y friendo los ingredientes de los platillos favoritos de su mal humorado amante. En ese momento algo importante llega a su mente.

 **-¡!El mail! Claro a eso se refería. Quiere que lea el contenido de ese correo.**

Armándose de valor Morinaga entro en la habitación para darse con la sorpresa de que todo ese tiempo su senpai ha estado durmiendo. Con brillo en los ojos se acerca a la cama y lo ve tranquilo disfrutando de la tranquilidad de ese hermoso rostro que solo es capaz de regalarle cuando duerme. Sin intensión de despertarlo acaricia su mejilla con delicado rece de sus dedos. **-Souichi te amo tanto-**

Sale de la habitación con la computadora en mano y se dirige a la sala. **–ok veamos lo que senpai mando.-**

Se dedica a buscar ese mail entre todos los nuevos **.- vaya se acumulara todo esto para cuando vuelva al trabajo.** \- decía mientras deslizaba la lista hasta que por fin lo encuentra. **– aquí esta veamos que dice.**

 **De:** senpai

 **Para:** Morinaga

 **Asunto: Idiota**

Olvide responderte sobre aquella proposición tuya. Solo quiero que estés enterado que no me negare y que acepto. Pero siempre y cuando logre terminar con todo mi trabajo y cosas que tengo pendientes así que si digo que no ya sabes por qué y nos evitamos tus estúpidos dramas.

 **\- Y esto… ¿Senpai?** Aun sin saber realmente que es lo que pasara con todo eso del viaje y con la oportunidad aun abierta por parte de senpai no haces más que…

 **-¡Aaaaaaahhhh! ¡! Estoy confundido!**

Mientras Morinaga trata de entender. En la universidad… unos chicos tratan de comprender lo que pasaba.

 **-Profesor Fukushima, Tatsumi senpai no es de los que deja el trabajo así como así y menos ahora que estamos a un paso de lograr avanzar en uno de nuestros proyectos más importantes.**

-Lo sé pero él pidió con tiempo el permiso, metió la solicitud para ausentarse un por tiempo, ¿Creí que ya lo sabían?

En el departamento en ese mismo instante Morinaga brincaba de felicidad.

 **-¡Oh senpai ¡te amo! ¡te amo!**

 **-¡Basta! Si vas a estar a si de idiota durante este tiempo mejor no voy-** senpai no encontraba la manera de alejar a esa sanguijuela de él **– que molesto! –** pensaba pero no se resistía y mucho menos se alejaba.

 **-¿Por cierto y tus experimentos? ¿Quien se hará cargo?**

 **-No hay problema con eso. Mis asistentes se harán cargo de todo ya saben lo que deben hacer y también saben que no estaré por un tiempo, es más les deje indicaciones suficientes para que trabajen.** – en ese momento Souichi siente un aire de mala vibra. Mientras que en el laboratorio se podía escuchar en coro una melodiosa canción de odio hacia cierto sujeto. **-senpai es usted muy cruel, tirano y desconsiderado. Nos obligo a trabajar como dementes para irse de VACACIONES y ni si quiera aviso….!**

 **-Ahora que sabes que cumpliré tu capricho de ir contigo de vacaciones, me puedes decir exactamente que paso y porque demoraste tanto en el dichoso entrenamiento.-** Decía senpai ya más tranquilo.

 **-bueno senpai como te dije me pidieron formar parte de los capacitadores después de concluir mi tiempo allá y acepte.**

 **-Sí, es obvio que aceptaste…bueno ahora explica lo demás.**

 **-¡Las vacaciones! Bueno me dieron dos meses uno por mi curso y el otro por quedarme al siguiente también.** Decía animado como si al decir aquello buscara la aprobación de su senpai.

 **-Comprendo, me alegro que te este yendo bien en tu trabajo**.- Dijo senpai con voz tranquila pero ligeramente apenado ya que desde que llego el moreno no habían tenido un momento de tranquilidad sino hasta ese momento.

 **-Senpai-** Morinaga se acerca al lugar donde senpai se encuentra sentado. **– ¿A qué lugar te gustaría ir?** -Ante ese pequeño acercamiento senpai da un ligero brinquito.

 **-¿A dónde? Bueno yo no sé… ¿a donde te gustaría ir a ti?** -decía mientras bajaba la mirada y siente como sus manos son ahora poseídas y siente esa calidez que el muy bien recuerda.

Y mientras este juguetea con las manos de su senpái… **\- ¡bueno tal vez un lugar romántico!-** Y sonríe con esa cara de enamorada e idiota según senpai **.- o si prefieres podemos ir a la playa, se que a senpai le gusta pero casi nunca vas, ¿por qué?**

 **-Bueno siempre me la paso en la universidad y pendiente de mis hermanos y no me queda tiempo para esas cosas.**

 **-Y ahora senpai, ¿si tienes tiempo? -** le decía al oído un Morinaga algo deseoso.

 **-i…idiota si voy es porque tengo tiempo**. **Y porque tu estuviste…** Decía mientras sufría por el acercamiento atrevido de Morinaga

No quería ceder ante sus instintos pero ya era demasiado el tiempo que estuvieron separados como para negarse el momento y tal oportunidad la tomo el oji verde para así toda esa tarde demostrarle a su senpai cuanto lo había extrañado.

Así perdiéndose en la habitación se fue su primer día de vacaciones para estos dos amantes.

 **-Ahh Mori… espera…! ¡ahhh!-** sin duda Morinaga sabía administrar su tiempo y cubriría todo el tiempo perdido con su senpai ya que este al no tener trabajo en la universidad lo tendría a su total disposición …

 **-¡Sen… pai!**

 **-mmmm…**

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 ** _Chicas les aseguro que este fic si tendra zukulenshia solo sean pacientes... La neko esta que no se aguanta la risa xD ** Se escapa **_**

 ** _Nos estamos leyendo! Bye! Bye! Nos vemos en la Neko Cueva!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola? ** se asoma.. habra alguien por aqui? ****

 **Hola muchachada! cuanto tiempo ha pasado? dos? tres dias nomás vrdd! Ok, lo siento no se cuanto tiempo paso... cuando se trata de tiempo no se como vivo porque no me doy cuenta ni de como avanzan las cosas a mi alrededor :v y peor cuando siento que lo que hago no me quedo bonito como me hubiera gustado, o sea ya estaba, solo tenía que cambiar una cosita y eso me llevo meses...? hay no que pena con ustedes! Pero al fin aqui esta para que asi logre avanzar y comenzar a escribir lo que sigue xD**

 **Espero les guste y que no lo sientan tan lento pero quiero que sepan que yo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo ganas de sentir el amor de ellos... si me entienden lo que quiero decir? Espero y si porque seguro ya todos quieren el hard pero... y si todo termina bien virginal? xDDDD No, mentira,mentira si hare algo bonito cuando le toque a la cochinada.**

 **Bueno, recordando que los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hinako Takanaga del manga original Koisuru Boukun.**

 **A leer!**

* * *

 **-¡Eres un animal! Cada vez estas más pervertido! No me dejaste tranquilo en casi toda la semana ¡idiota!** – se quejaba el senpai ya que Morinaga no se contuvo y casi todos los días de esa primera semana el tierno joven de mirada tranquila se apoderaba del cuerpo del senpai.

Morinaga aun sintiendo el peligro invadir la habitación se acerca a senpai y lo abraza por detrás.

 **–** **¡mmm senpai no te quejes! Sé que también lo disfrutaste tanto como yo. –** le decía al oído. Morinaga estaba a punto de juguetear con una de las tetillas de senpai cuando este por el nervio dio un ligero brinco y…

 **-¿Dime que esta no es tu idea de pasar dos meses juntos?** -Voltea para poder verlo a la cara mientras espera una respuesta. **–¡No! ¡Me engañaste! No lo puedo creer… ¿No iremos a ninguna parte verdad?**

 **-Espera senpai, no… te equivocas…**

 **-Maldita rata, como pude creer en ti, Morinaga… -** el senpai comenzó alejarse del lugar muy molesto, y hablando cosas sin sentido. **– no debí dejar el trabajo. ¡Rayos!**

 **-No senpai, no es así. ¡Créame!**

Ambos amantes estuvieron dándose amor de muchas formas durante la primera mitad del mes. Aunque ese tirano no le facilitaba mucho las cosas a su amante, ya que a pesar de intentar siempre resistirse a ese imponente ángel siempre terminaba cediendo. Así estuvieron durante los primeros días a la llegada de Morinaga en esa primera quincena del mes nuestros amantes sacaron toda esa energía que tuvieron almacenada mientras estuvieron separados.

Los días eran miel sobre… bueno no precisamente hojuelas. Más bien era miel sobre un aura completamente oscura.

 **-Senpai si no se decide pasaremos más días aquí en casa.-** decía Morinaga después de lograr calmar la ira de su senpai en esos días **.- no es mi intensión el querer solo estar aquí. Aunque…bueno senpai…-** decía mientras le lanzaba miradas picaras a su senpai. **– por mí no hay problema, estando aquí tu eres completamente para mí y…-**

Al escuchar esas palabras salir de Morinaga, senpai siente como se aproxima una gran amenaza en la que él es el más afectado por lo cual decide actuar.

 **-¡Está bien! Playa… vamos a la maldita playa. -** Fue así como al casi cumplirse el primer mes, por fin Morinaga convencía de una manera hábil a su querido tirano.

Ambos ya tenían todo listo para la aventura. Y que aventura, ya que senpai no lograba relajarse por nada del mundo.

 **-Oh senpai no se enoje, yo solo quería saber…-**

 **-Pero… ¿para qué quieres saberlo? Es obvio que usare uno igual al tuyo… es un simple short para nadar. Puedes dejar de imaginar idioteces. ¡Me das miedo!**

De esa forma senpai trataba de mantener a raya a Morinaga ya que este intentaba hacerle la maleta para el viaje pero senpai se molesto cuando lo vio algo metido en sus fantasías cada que tomaba una prenda. Y ahora al ser regañado no hacía más que quedarse quietecito en un rincón viendo a su senpai terminar con todo lo necesario. Y cuando por fin estuvieron listos…

 **-Bien senpai es hora de irnos.**

Al cerrar la puerta de su lugar seguro ambos chicos por fin saldrían de la tediosa rutina que han vivido por tantos años. Y aunque senpai se negara a reconocerlo él también tenía ganas de recuperar el tiempo perdido con su dulce amante y poder de esa manera conocer más sobre el hombre que lo sabe todo de él. Sabía muy bien que ese viaje era el pretexto perfecto para lograrlo y lo mejor de todo es que había sido idea de Morinaga por lo que nunca tuvo que demostrar sus verdaderos intereses aunque sabía que al aceptar el capricho del de mirada verde él estaba a punto de abrir una puerta a lo desconocido que lo llevaría a un lugar al cual Morinaga ya había llegado hace mucho tiempo antes.

Entre algunas paradas en tren y otras en autobús ambos por fin llegaban a aquel paradisiaco lugar.

 **-¡creí que no llegaríamos nunca! ¿Adónde me trajiste?** Senpai refunfuñaba, ya que el tiempo para llegar fue demasiado.

 **-Senpai relájese lo importante es que ya estamos aquí.**

 **-Está bien vamos, no soporto cargar esta maleta por más tiempo.**

 **-Senpai pero de que se queja si yo soy el que carga las maletas y…**

 **-¡Cállate!**

Estaba claro que senpai estaba harto de dar tantas vueltas y ese último recorrido en el taxi lo terminaría de matar de cansancio. Salieron de la estación y enseguida buscaron un taxi que los llevaría a su hotel.

De camino al hotel se podía ver lo agradable del lugar, era muy pintoresco y las personas que ahí viven parecen ser muy alegres. Aun que para una cierta persona algo no muy social como senpai encontraba esa característica de los lugareños como algo innecesario ** _. -Vamos que no saben si quiera quienes somos como para nos traten con tanta familiaridad-_** pesaba senpai.

 **-Tanta felicidad me da asco-** escucho Morinaga murmurar por lo bajo a senpai.

 ** _-Senpai espero lograr que estos días que pasemos aquí logres relajarte y puedas dejarte llevar.-_** pensaba el joven amante de aquel tiránico hombre. Mientras observaba a su peli largo, Morinaga no pudo evitar el darse cuenta del cambio que provocaba en su senpai estar en otro sitio. El cambio de ambiente lo hacía lucir más sensual. Podía darse cuenta de lo guapo y varonil que es su cuerpo. Bueno también podía ver esa fragilidad que le muestra solo a él y que le provoca el querer protegerlo, cuidarlo y no dejar que nadie más lo toque. Ese sentimiento de poseer de Morinaga era algo ya conocido en su lista de sentimientos hacia su senpai.

De camino al hotel Morinaga y Senpai lograron observar un gran número de tiendas, bares y restaurantes. El primer día estaba casi por concluir y aun no tenían un plan para dar por terminado ese primer día en el lugar. A lo que Morinaga enseguida intento comenzar la plática **– senpai…-** dijo muy animado Morinaga sin darse cuenta que habían llegado al hotel.

 **-¡Por fin llegamos! Creí que no sería capaz de traernos… y que pasaríamos la noche en el maldito taxi.-** dijo senpai molesto, enojado y dejándole ir una mirada asesina al pobre taxista.

Morinaga no se percato del tiempo que había pasado en ese taxi. Todo el bello paisaje del lugar no se comparaba con la otra bella vista que iba disfrutando dentro de ese auto.

 **-No me di cuenta… llegamos muy rápido.-** dijo provocando que senpai volteara a verlo con cara de sorpresa…

 **-¡No me jodas! Para mí fue el peor viaje en taxi. ¡Bueno, vamos! Necesito relajarme.**

Morinaga y senpai llegaban a la recepción cuando una joven les sonrió amablemente.

 **-¡Buenas noches! Sean bienvenidos a nuestro hotel. ¿Puedo ayudarles?-** muy amable se dirigió al par de hombres.

 **-Si señorita tenemos una reservación a nombre de Morinaga Tetsuhiro.**

 **-Espere un momento por favor -** dijo la recepcionista mientras buscaba en su lista de reservas.

Morinaga busca a su senpai. **– ¿Souichi qué te parece el lugar? ¿Te gusta?-** senpai estaba como perdido cuando escucho la voz del peli azul **…- ¿¡Ah!?** Volteo a verlo un tanto incomodo.

 **-Preguntaba si te gusta…? Senpai, te pregunte si te gusta el lugar?-** le decía una vez más.

 **-Sí, se ve decente** ** _.-_**

 ** _-¿Solo eso?_** pensó Morinaga. Sin duda senpai era difícil de impresionar y mucho más difícil seria el hacerlo sentir cómodo en ese lugar.

 **-Aquí esta su llave, habitación matrimonial con vista al mar. Disfruten de su estancia.-** Decía la señorita con una mirada y una sonrisa picara.

Senpai estaba tan perdido que no presto atención a los detalles de la reservación, solo caminaba justo detrás de aquel sujeto que los guiaba a su habitación.

 **-Es extraño… todo esto es extraño!-** pensaba senpai.

Algunas cuantas veces habían salido de viaje juntos para asistir a algún congreso pero en este momento a simple vista parece ser lo mismo pero, entonces porque hay algo que le incomoda. Souichi podía sentirlo claramente pero no entendía que era lo que lo hacía sentirse así.

 **-Gracias-** le dijo Morinaga al chico encargado de guiarlos a su habitación

 **-Dios por fin llegamos.-** los chicos se adentran a la habitación con paso torpe ya que al ser un lugar desconocido y no saber exactamente donde esta cada lugar los hace dudar en su andar.

La habitación era muy bella de tipo colonial con grandes ventanales que les dejaba ver la más hermosa de las vistas, un hermoso mar con sus aguas tranquilas y ese suave susurro que solo el imponente océano es capaz de transmitir atravesé de la fresca brisa de aquel lugar.

El resto de la habitación tenía un agradable aroma a madera que de alguna manera lograba darle un aspecto romántico a ese lugar tan acogedor pero al mismo tiempo con esa enorme ventana la hacía lucir tan amplia. Sin lugar a dudas esa habitación era hermosa, al adentrarse se veía el porqué de ese seductor aroma, el cuarto tenía en su mayoría accesorios rústicos tallados en ese elemento de la naturaleza una hermosa mesa de centro adornada a juego con par de sillones al mero estilo colonial. Y mientras se adentraban más podían darse cuenta del enorme mueble empotrado en la pared donde se encontraba el televisor y que al mismo tiempo funcionaba como un closet eso fue lo primero que los impresiono al llegar a la habitación.

 **-Oye Morinaga que fue lo que pediste un apartamento o qué?** \- Se queja senpai ya que la habitación tiene una pequeña sala y un poco al fondo la habitación separada del resto.

- **No senpai es solo que el lugar es así.-**

 **-Sí señor, al ser este edificio un lugar antiguo las habitaciones son un poco más amplias y más intimas que en otros hoteles.-** Nos aclara muy amable el botones.

 **-Bueno como sea estoy exhausto!-** se quejaba senpai por tanto ajetreo para llegar a ese lugar. Y sin mirar la habitación y aquella cama matrimonial Souichi se pasa de largo al baño **. – Me daré una ducha-** se le ve perderse en aquella bella puerta de madera y extraños grabados.

Por el momento Morinaga se dedica a acomodar sus cosas y a despedir al botones dándole su merecida propina. Se relaja, y deja salir un suspiro y se tira a la cama. **– La verdad es que también… estoy agotado.-** esta a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando…

 **-¡Morinaga!... ¡Morinaga! ¡Morinaga!...** le escucha hablarle desde el baño.- ¿¡ **Oye idiota donde estas!? –** con pereza se levanta y se dirije al baño. –¿ **Dime senpai que pasa? ¿Te paso algo?**

Le ve salir sorpresivamente y le jala. – **Mira el lugar… Morinaga realmente es un lugar antiguo. Incluso el lava manos y esa tina. Sin duda este lugar debe ser realmente viejo-** La verdad me sorprendió mucho al verle reaccionar así ya que cosas tan triviales como estas no son de asombrarle.

De momento se queda sin moverse y voltea con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Y vuelve a ser el mismo. - **Bueno en un momento salgo.-** Me saca del baño empujándome y me cierra la puerta casi en la espalda. Sin duda el lugar era muy bello, incluso tenía un área para cambiarse era muy amplio ahora entiendo que tanto hacia senpai ya que aun no ha comenzado ducharse.

De hecho era cierto aquel baño era realmente bello y muy grande. Tenía un color completamente blanco con su pequeño juego de lavabos y dos espejos enmarcados también con aquel elemento que invadía la habitación y por ultimo había una tina rodeada por una cortina que le daba ese toque antiguo.

Mientras tanto dentro de aquel baño. -¡ **No! ¡Noo! ¡Nooooo! ¡Maldición me deje llevar! ¡No quiero que se dé cuenta que… rayos!** Rápidamente se despoja de toda la ropa y ahora si por fin disfruta de esa ducha que tanto anhelaba. Después de no más de 10 minutos sale del baño para encontrarte con Morinaga.

 **-¡Uhm! Este lugar está muy tranquilo.** Llega a la cama y ahí lo ve con los pies colgando y mal acomodado en la cama. **-** ** _Al parecer el también está cansado.-_** Piensa llegando por completo y ahora por fin se detiene a observar el lugar. Realmente era bello. Pero lo más importante es esa cama, hasta ahora no lo había pensando pero era algo que en su mente ya había aceptado. El que compartieran un mismo lecho era lo obvio; después de todo son una pareja.

 ** _-Ahora que voy a hacer… -_** en el departamento podía huir a su habitación pero ahí, en ese lugar donde la única puerta que le daba un escape era la puerta a la calle ** _… -Como debo actuar ahora-._** Antes de llegar a ese lugar paradisiaco, Morinaga y senpai pasaron un tiempo en el apartamento disfrutándose pero en cada momento en el que le era posible senpai podía escapar. Realmente ese tiempo, esas dos semanas fueron muy alocadas pero muy bien vividas ya que ambos recuperaron el tiempo y esa poca confianza que Souichi había ganado al comienzo de su relación. Y ahora tenía ante él, ese imponente lugar y a ese hombre sensual tirado en la cama frente a él. -¿ **Ahora… que debo hacer?-** con eso en la cabeza senpai se vistió.

Unas horas después.

Morinaga por fin había despertado y era completamente tarde. La cena se acercaba y el peli azul se lamentaba.

 **\- Senpai debió despertarme, pudimos haber aprovechado lo que quedaba del día.-** se quejaba Morinaga mientras en su cara se dibujaban pucheritos como si se tratara de un pequeño niño.

 **-¡Pero que te quejas! Tenemos suficiente tiempo para ir a conocer este lugar. -** Mientras senpai hablaba Morinaga lloraba trágicamente **. Además, te veías cansado así que… porque no darme un tiempo de libertad SIN TUS LLORIQUEOS POR UNAS HORAS.** Por fin explotaba senpai y eso que se había prometido el tratar de no dejarse llevar por su tan tiránico carácter.

 **-Lo siento…-** ahora solo moqueaba y como por arte de magia cambio radicalmente a un humor también no muy deseado por Souichi.

 **-Senpai que quiere cenar? Mire ese lugar, se ve que es muy popular que tal si entramos ahí. ¡Oh! mire ese de allá es comida Italiana… ¿Deberíamos comer algo internacional o algo tradicional...?-** senpai era llevado de un lugar a otro y Morinaga simplemente no se decidía. Para él, ese viaje iba a ser perfecto nada ni nadie lograría lo contrario.

 **-Podrías decidirte no me importa qué, pero deja de moverte y vamos a ese sitio.-** Dijo senpai un tanto molesto y señalando un pequeño restaurant familiar que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

 **-¿Ah? ¿Está seguro de querer cenar ahí?**

 **-Donde sea, por hoy solo quiero termine este día.-**

El lugar no era la gran cosa es más, parecía como cualquier lugar al que usualmente acuden cuando en el apartamento no hay nada o no tienen tiempo para cocinar en casa.

Una vez en ese lugar senpai no se movía estaba un poco nervioso.

 **-Senpai-** se acerco Morinaga a su asiento. – **Dígame, ¿que quiere hacer mañana?**

Souichi con los ojos bien abiertos no sabía qué hacer, ese idiota lo había tomado de las manos. Su primer instinto fue el intentar alejar sus manos pero algo lo hizo detenerse, no podía y eso fue algo de lo que Morinaga se percato.

 **-¡Senpai tranquilo! Aquí nadie sabe de nosotros… nadie nos conoce… por favor relájese… ¿si?**

 ** _-Maldito, porque tienes que decirlo de esa manera.-_** pensaba senpai. Morinaga en la intimidad de aquel lugar y con la esperanza de pasar una velada agradable se ensimismo y actuaba de manera extraña, según senpai.

 **-No te me acerques tanto, idiota! Y..Yo.. Yo sé eso.**

 **-Yo… quiero besarte, senpai!**

 **\- Y que pretendes que yo haga… Imb…** con un sonrojo invadiendo su rostro y que era muy poco visto por culpa del ambiente del lugar Morinaga hizo lo impensable.

 **-ah.. Mo..Mori…** \- Souichi fue envuelto por el cálido beso que le robo su amante. Increíblemente Souichi no se resistió. Al contrario de dejo consumir por esa calidez que llenaba cada milímetro de su ser.

 **–** **Sen..pai! –** ese acalorado beso termino, había sido tan profundo pero tan corto… tan intenso… que olvidaron el lugar e ignoraron al mesero que se encontraba ya casi en la mesa con la cena para los dos. Cabe mencionar que ese pobre hombre quedo un tanto impresionado por el momento atrevido de aquella pareja.

Al separarse Souichi solo escondió su rostro, no era capaz de ver a ese sujeto que los atendía. Era más que claro que Morinaga pagaría por eso.

Mientras Morinaga se incorporaba correctamente en su sitio. - **Senpai cenemos todo se ve delicioso!**

 **-¡ah! si… si… -** era claro que Morinaga esperaba una reacción. El atacar de esa manera a su tirano era muy peligroso pero a veces valía la pena el sacrificio que venía después. Pero simplemente él… **comamos y regresemos.**

 **\- claro** \- respondió Tetsuhiro un tanto confundido.

El tiempo iba pasando y ya ambos terminaban en aquel lugar por lo que era tiempo de regresar. Era verdad ya era un poco tarde como para pensar en ir de turistas como planeaba Morinaga. Así que lo mejor era volver al hotel, pero claro nada les impidió ir viendo pequeñas tiendas que aun se mantenían abiertas; ya que al parecer ese lugar también tenía vida nocturna.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche, y la vista de aquella habitación era increíble si, sin duda, cualquiera podría enamorarse de esa vista.

Ambos chicos entraron, no fue necesario el encender la luz ya que esa noche el cielo estaba despejado y la luna bañaba de un tono azul la noche. – **solo iré al baño y… me ire a la cama. –** dijo senpai sin tiempo a nada.

 **-está bien… SenpaI. ¡uhm! Ya no está.** Lo vio perderse.

En ese baño, la historia no era tan tranquila. Con gritos internos y casi a punto de arrancar sus cabellos el senpai **…** ** _-maldición que me pasa… maldición! Sabía que pasaría pero… pero… aaaaahh… maldito porque tenía que besarme en el restaurant… ¿Qué hago?_** Se cuestionaba mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Mientras tanto Morinaga estaba muy contento. Hasta ese momento todo parecía ir muy bien. A su senpai parecía no incomodarle la habitación y no había hecho drama por ser una sola cama. Y en el restaurant… bueno eso fue muy atrevido.

 **-Senpai te amo-** esas palabras tan dulces salen de sus labios de Morinaga y mientras con esos ojos verdes captura aquella puerta de la cual espera ver salir a ese que tanto ama.

Finalmente senpai sale del baño, con su pijama puesta, se acerca a la cama pero ese sujeto no está… - **tal vez… -** y ahí como lo dedujo en aquella terraza y con la oscuridad que brindan esas noches de luna nueva se encontraba su idiota.

 **-Mo mori… -**

 **-¡Ah! senpai ya saliste. Perdón estaba distraído con esta vista, es hermosa no cree?**

 **-si esta… tranquilo.**

 **-Bueno entremos que la noche comienza a ser fría.-** Morinaga entraba a la habitación, la verdad es que senpai no sabía qué hacer. Solos ahí, en un mismo espacio… simplemente era extraño. - **Que sucede senpai?** Voltea a ver a su amante que aun sigue de pie en esa pequeña terraza.

El nervio era evidente pero tocar el tema podría ser peligroso. Por lo que Morinaga solo dijo **… está bien yo iré primero.**

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Una vez mas esperando que de todo kora les haya gustado yo me ire a mi mundo de fantasia**

 **en la Neko Cueva!**

 **Nekitos cuidense y Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto o eso espero xD**


End file.
